Yamata
Yamata is an Undead that Ternecia had created, as a nine-headed Hydra with its heads replaced by nine upper bodies and heads of beautiful women. Due her possessing multiple brains, Yamata is currently working as a secretary for Vandalieu. Appearance Yamata possesses the body of a top-class specimen of Hydra, a nine-headed Hydra. With the necks being as thick as a log and each neck possessing the upper bodies of half-naked beautiful women of varies races:Chapter 106 # A woman with green eyes and hair, who may have been a Scylla. # A Dark Elf with pointed ears. # A Merfolk with gills in her sides. # A Harpy with wings for arms. # An Arachne with compound eyes on her forehead. # A small Dwarf. # A Drakonid with wings growing from her back. # A purple-skinned Majin. # And a Centaur with a long mane. Personality Background Summary Yamata was an Undead that had been created from a top-class specimen as far as nine-headed Hydras went. As this fact may suggest, her main body was that of a Hydra, while the upper halves of beautiful women’s bodies that were attached to her necks were nothing more than decorations. Each of those bodies could speak words, had their own senses and possessed individual thinking capabilities. They could even sing and twist their bodies to dance. But the main body that their necks were attached to was a Hydra. Hydras were those kinds of monsters to begin with. Each of a Hydra’s numerous heads contained brains, but they were merely sub-brains for controlling each head and neck. There was only one main brain at the root of the necks, controlling its thoughts and the movement of the main body. That fact didn’t change even if a Hydra were to become an Undead. But because each of Yamata’s heads could perform separate tasks with Parallel Thought Processing, Yamata had been chosen as Vandalieu’s secretary. Since he used Out-of-body Experience and Spirit Form Transformation to multiply and perform more deskwork, this was probably more efficient than to use nine separate secretaries. However, contrary to the appearances of each of the bodies attached to Yamata’s necks, she wasn’t that intelligent. She was a Hydra, after all. Hydras were the second-most inferior race of Dragons after Wyverns; even after fully developing, they were not particularly intelligent. They hadn’t been examined in detail, but it was thought that their intelligence was around that of wolves. But as a result of Vandalieu’s ‘surgery,’ the leveling she had done in her spare time and her daily training (animal training?), she had become able to understand words about as well as a young child. Powers and Abilities Stats Current Stats: (Chapter 174) * Name: Yamata * Rank: 9 * Race: Orochi * Level: 0 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Deadly Venom Secretion (Fangs): Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Magic Resistance: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Underwater Adaptation ** Dragon Scales: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Body Extension (Neck): Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Enhanced Attribute Values: Creator: Level 5 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Singing: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Dancing: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Parallel Thought Processing: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Scream: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Long-distance Control: Level 6 (NEW!) ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 7 (NEW!) ** Aura of Fear: Level 5 (NEW!) ** Mana Control: Level 1 (NEW!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Multi-Cast: Level 3 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** ■■ン■■■’s Divine Protection (NEW!) Previews Stats: (Chapter 106) * Name: Yamata * Rank: 6 * Race: Patchwork Hydra Zombie * Level: 0 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 3 ** Deadly Venom Secretion (Fangs): Level 6 ** Magic Resistance: Level 1 ** Underwater Adaptation ** Dragon Scales: Level 1 ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 7 ** Body Extension (Neck): Level 3 * Active skills: ** Singing: Level 3 ** Dancing: Level 3 ** Parallel Thought Processing: Level 4 ** Scream: Level 3 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Category:Undead Category:Lambda Category:Vida's Faction Category:Chimera